


Sounds of Silence

by bigappleelephant



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigappleelephant/pseuds/bigappleelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sounds of Silence, Simon & Garfunkel</p><p>Veronica and Logan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of Silence

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

Her laptop sat there, on and waiting, waiting for the miniscule chance that noise would come and his face would appear in the corner. She still wished they could have any sort of consistency. But then she remembered how solid everything was between them. They trusted each other. The worry over safety was mutual. And neither really got mad in the end when they couldn't connect with any type of regularity.

_I've come to talk with you again_

Suddenly, as her screen began to darken, his image rose on the screen.

_Because a vision softly creeping_

She smiled. He was there. For however long it’d be, she didn’t care. She savored the moments where they could see each other’s face, no matter the disconnect. No matter the internet lag.

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain_

He smiled at her, a large, sad, longing smile. It’s the expression he usually greeted her with. One that marked the image that tended to grace her mind these days. It reflected the similar feelings she felt.

_Still remains  
Within the sound of silence_

They didn’t say anything for a moment. Sometimes it was nicer to withhold the starting “hi” or “hey” for a while. There was a mutual understanding that seeing each other in real time and taking each other in was more valuable than words. He finally broke the silence, saying a quiet “hi”. Her eyes lit up with the sound of his voice. He saw it and she felt it. It was always the little things that mattered most. They talked, but the actual words didn’t matter. But rather that they were in each other’s presence.

_In restless dreams I walked alone_

These occurrences made her feel alive, in a way her work, her friends and her dad never could. She waited for the day of his return. Anxious and savoring any interaction between them until that moment. They spoke. They no longer hurried like their conversations used to at the beginning. Instead, they each soaked in every moment. Suddenly and as unexpectedly as usual, he disappeared from her screen.

_Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp_

She sat there, unmoving, reveling in the glow that she tended to have after these moments.

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

Finally, with great hesitance, hoping not to lose a feeling she so treasured, she turned toward her bed. Right after he was cut off, was often the most painful part of her days. It’s when she missed him most of all, the memory of their two weeks ago brought to the forefront of her memories.

_That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence_

She didn’t always know what else to do other than curl up in bed hanging on for one more split second. It wasn’t like her, but their chats made her see him walking out of the door, made her remember the look that overtook her. She closed her eyes and remembered him.

_And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more_

She saw him as she drifted off. It usually happened this way. A slide show of what she loved about him ran before her eyes.

_People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening_

She always dreamed of him too. It didn’t matter if she’d spoke with him or seen him that day. The distance brought him into her dreams in a way she never expected.

_People writing songs that voices never share_

They weren’t sharing their lives in any way like they’d expected. Throughout the days that passed until they knew they’d be reunited. The days held moments that they didn’t share, no matter how much they wrote in emails. No matter how much she didn’t want it to, it pained her.

_And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence_

But her friends and her dad finally understood. They saw that she was happier even with him away then ever she was without him in her life.

_"Fools", said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows_

Even so, they didn’t really know how much he affected her. How much being back home affected her. How much being with all of them affected her. Someday, maybe, they’d understand. Until then, she was okay being in her own wonderful bubble.

_Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you"_

As sleep took her into its grasp, she carried so much hope for her reunion with him.

_But my words, like silent raindrops fell_   
_And echoed_   
_In the wells of silence_

For now, she was without. But she was with him, she carried him every day. She shared what should could with him. Tried to keep him there to defeat the silence his absence tended to leave.

_And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made_

She dreamt of him, which was typical. When she wasn't in control, he ruled her thoughts: his sweetness, his caring and his innate ability to see through her bullshit and push and pull.

_And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming_

Their story was epic.

_And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

She was waiting; he was waiting; both working but the days dwindling.

_And tenement halls"  
And whispered in the sounds of silence_

And she woke the next morning to a house she shared with her father, not him; with his car to drive, but not him. But most importantly, Logan wasn't there for Veronica to greet as she woke up. It was the only way she ever wanted to start her day.


End file.
